(1) Field of the Invention
This application is directed to multipurpose items useful in a recreation vehicle (RV) setting, and for allowing the user to provide a number of useful functions in a compactly designed article. In particular, the collapsible article is carefully designed to provide a variety of important and useful functions that are important, desirable, convenient, or commonly needed in a RV Park or camp.
(2) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,661 discloses a retractable clothes hanger that is useful for recreational vehicles. The unit is large, bulky, and is only designed for a single purpose. A relatively large amount of space needed for attachment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,210 discloses a storage rack that could be adapted for clothes hanging that has similar problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,555 provides similar storage capabilities, albeit with a stronger arm in the shape of an I beam, square tubing, or solid triangle. This also has problems with compactness, and does not provide additional important and convenient functions for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,639 discloses a garment supporting bracket for automobile use. This bracket is not very useful, as disclosed, for a recreation vehicle because of limits in design due to its adaptations for use in an automobile. It is designed to rotate out of the way in the horizontal plane, and it is very small, only useful for a few garments. It is not useful in a recreational vehicle setting where the user will perform duties such as doing an entire load of laundry and then place much of that load on hangers to dry.
In prior disclosures for garment holders that might possible be useful in a recreational vehicle park setting, there is also lacking consideration for other convenience features that are useful in a recreation park setting. Two other important and convenient features include: screwdriver holder, and a flag holder.
It is important and helpful to provide the functions in a single convenient setting, rather provide each item in a separate piece that is attached ad hoc to the recreation vehicle. This provides a more pleasing and aesthetic appearance, as well as provide a known central point where all of these functions can be found.